Inuyasha Blanket Scenarios
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Did the first ever Inuyasha Blanket challenge while high on Ny-quil and don't remember typeing it. It's mush. ;b The rest of them are pure comedy and a lot more fun! ^_^
1. Inuyasha Blanket Scenario. Kagome and In...

This was a challenge by Chelsea. (http://home.uleth.ca/~pickcd00/)  
The situation: two (or more) Rurouni Kenshin characters trapped overnight in a single-room cabin in the middle of a blizzard. Its so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia. One blanket.  
  
Your assignment: create a scenario for posting. Go wild.  
  
I did it... only Inu-yasha.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sick and fairly well drugged on Ny-quil. Otherwise, I probably would have never written something so sappy. Well, sappy for me. All characters belong to the talented Rumiko Takahashi, the plot line is thanks to this cold. Urm, nuff said. Read now! Bye!  
  
Inu-yasha Blanket Scenario  
  
by Icka! M. Chif  
  
The Shikon no Tama was involved with this storm somehow, Inu-yasha could just feel it. Less then a hour ago, it had been clear skies, and now there was snow almost up to his knees. He'd been in worse storms, but he was starting to get a bit worried about Kagome and Shippou. She after all, was only human. And Shippou, full youkai or not, was still a small child and no where near full power.  
  
Squinting against the wind, he looked around for some shelter for them. To compound his problems, it would also be getting dark soon, and the temperatures would drop even further below what they already were. He growled low in his throat. The Kami really hated him, didn't they?  
  
There. A dark splotch against the white of the snow captured his attention. A shed? What ever it was was small, but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Kagome!" He turned his head to call the other members of his group, the wind whipping his hair around. "This way! I found shelter!"  
  
There was no answer from them. He couldn't spot them either. "Kagome?!"  
He quickly turned around and backtracked. About 10 feet from where he had thought they were, Kagome, Shippou and her iron horse lay in a snow bank. Muttering the foulest curses he could think of off the top of his head, he picked them up and headed back for the shed he'd spotted.  
  
The shed was smaller then he'd first thought, he realised once he reached it. Probably built to keep animals warm when it got cold- like now. He opened the door and stepped in. However, it was sturdily built and dry. Inu-yasha sent off a quick mental 'thanks' to whatever had let them here as he set down the iron horse and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Kagome, wake up." He ordered, taking a look at his human companion.  
She didn't respond. "Kagome?" He took a closer look at her. Her face was pale, and she there was just a touch of blue around her lips. He tentatively touched her cheek. His hands may not have been the warmest at the time, but her face was even colder. "Damn!" He'd heard about this with humans... it got too cold for them and they froze to death. And all she was wearing was that strange short outfit of hers.  
  
He had to warm her up... maybe there was something in her monstrous pack of hers. Glancing around the small shed, he spotted a small pile of fodder laying in one corner. It wasn't much, but it was warmer than the floor. He lay her and Shippou on it then started going through her pack.  
  
Much to his dismay, everything in there was soaked. Some snow must have gotten in while they were walking and soaked everything. Getting pissed, he turned the entire pack upside down and shook it.  
  
Junk, junk, junk... more crap... He glanced through it as it fell out of the pack. How the heck did she carry all this stuff? Then he spotted it. A blanket, miraculously dry. With a muffled shout of triumph, he grabbed it. It unfolded in his hand, sending her spell books flying out of it.  
  
He would have ignored them, except that one of the spell books had opened to a picture of a person that looked a lot like Kagome right now. Pale skin, blue around the lips. He grabbed it and glanced at the words. At least this one was in a language he could understand.  
  
Hypothermia... he had to get her warm and dry as quickly as possible. Well, that was obvious. But that also meant getting her out of the wet clothes... He swallowed. He could almost feel the 'sits' coming on.  
  
But if she died... Inu-yasha steered himself away from that train of thought. Better to focus at what he needed to do now, not on 'ifs'. He quickly scanned the rest of the page, then threw the book over his shoulder.  
  
'You're gonna get into trouble' a small voice in the back of his head sing- sang as he sat Kagome up to peel the wet shirt off of her. He mentally snarled and told it to go to one of the seven hells. He'd seen Kagome wet and naked before. This was just another time, right? Right.  
  
He got her out of her wet clothes faster than she'd probably ever been undressed in her life and wrapped her up in the blanket. This accomplished, he started to rub her limbs through the blanket until she stopped shivering as much and started to relax.  
  
With Kagome taken care of, he turned his attention to the small kitsune. Shippou had curled himself into a shivering ball next to Kagome's head. With a sigh, he got the wet clothes off of the boy and rubbed him with a corner of the blanket until the kitsune resembled nothing more than a oversized messy bundle of fur. He carefully tucked the kit under the blanket with Kagome.  
  
The danger passed for the moment, Inu-yasha sat down next to them and sat guard.  
  
***  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of someone sneezing. But she was so warm... so comfortable... she didn't want to move... Until she heard it again.  
  
"Bless you." She muttered, slowly opening her eyes.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Kagome." Inu-yasha growled at her.  
  
She, of course, ignored him and looked up. Inu-yasha was sitting next to her head, look wet and fairly miserable. She blinked trying to remember what had happened. They'd been walking, in search of another shard when... the snow storm had hit. They'd been fighting through the snow banks when... when... she couldn't remember.  
  
"Wha-what happened?" She asked, peering at him.  
  
"You and Shippou decided to take a nap in a snow bank." He informed her rudely. "I brought you here and did what that spell book of yours said to do."  
  
Spell book... she'd been studying hypothermia for an upcoming first aid test. She quickly reviewed what she had studied. One had to the victim dry and warm as quickly as possible, getting them out of any wet... clothes...  
  
That's when it hit her that she wasn't wearing as much as a stitch on her. Just the blanket and... She glanced down at the warm bundle in her arms. Shippou. He'd taken care of both her and Shippou, probably saving both of their lives.  
  
Inu-yasha sneezed again, muttering something angrily under his breath as he absentmindedly wiped his nose with the back of a sleeve. He spotted her looking at him and froze in mid-motion. He had that look of panic on his face that he sometimes wore when he knew she was about to say 'sit'.  
  
"Inu-yasha -" She could see him tense at her words "-thank you."  
  
He stared at her in wide eyed shock. "You, ah, you're welcome." He muttered. "Wouldn't be able to find the shards if you'd gone and froze yourself to death anyway."  
  
She nodded. "Right."  
  
He nodded back, seemingly satisfied that she'd accepted his explanation, then muffled a sneeze. She took closer look at him. His clothes were soaked, as was his hair. And she couldn't be sure, but it almost looked like he was paler than normal in the dim light. He shivered, turning away from her. Half-youkai or not, he was sick.  
  
"Get under here." She said suddenly, surprising herself.  
  
He looked at her in something akin to shock. "What?"  
  
"Half youkai or not, you're gonna get sick in this cold. Get out of those wet clothes and get under here. You're not going to be able to fight if you're sick." She said, her stubborn side kicking in and overruling her completely logical side.  
  
He snorted disdainfully. "Yeah, right. Go back to sleep wench."  
  
She set her jaw stubbornly. Sometimes he was just so... arrogant! She stood up, wrapping the blanket around her with the arm that wasn't holding Shippou. She could feel the cold through the folds in the fabric and hid a shiver. It was past freezing!  
  
"What are you doing?" Inu-yasha asked boredly.  
  
"If you're not going to get under this blanket to warm up, then I'm going to bring the blanket over to you, baka." She growled, ignoring the cold that was seeping into her feet as she stepped closer to the half youkai.  
  
He stared at her for a second or two, an unreadable look in his amber eyes. "Lay down." He finally ordered, turning his head away.  
  
"No. Not until you agree." She snapped.  
  
"I will. Just lie down before you freeze again, you stubborn idiot." He growled back.  
  
She paused. She was half expecting to have to say 'sit' before he agreed. "Okay." She agreed, stepping back into the nest she'd woken up in. She lay back down, curling up on her side. After a moment, she heard the sound of wet fabric on skin, then footsteps. The blanket lifted up behind her, then something cold slid in behind her.  
  
"It's just for tonight." He growled irritably, his back to hers. "Don't make a big deal of it."  
  
"I won't." She promised. They weren't touching, but she could feel how cold he was from where she was. He was a giant Inu-cicle. No wonder he'd agreed. Slowly, she turned around and leaned against him, giving the larger youkai what warmth she could. She moved an arm over his shoulders, like she did when they went flying. He tensed, but made no other sounds or movements.  
  
After a while, she could feel him warm up under her, but he remained fairly tense. "I'm fine now. You can let go." He growled softly.  
  
"Alright." She turned back around, so they were back to back again. She was warm now, and getting sleepy. "Good night, Inu-yasha. And thanks again." She murmured, getting comfortable.  
  
He muttered something, but she missed what it was, drifting off to slumber again.  
  
***  
  
Shippou slowly woke up, feeling safe and content in a way he hadn't felt in a while now. He could feel someone's arms around him, and the press of 2 warm bodies, one on either side. He snuggled closer, listening to the sound of their heartbeats. "Otou? Okkaa?" He whispered, opening his eyes and looking around.  
  
No, not his mother and father. Just Kagome and Inu-yasha. He blinked, tiredly trying to force his brain to make sense of what his eyes were telling him.  
  
He was in-between the half youkai and the human. Kagome was curled up on her side, resting her head on the hollow of Inu-yasha shoulder, who had an arm protectively around her. Both were sound asleep. And... he took a quick look under the blanket that was over all 3 of them... they were all in their birthday suits.  
  
Shippou scratched his head. It didn't make sense. He peered at his friend's faces. Both of them looked peaceful and fairly content, an expression rarely found on Inu-yasha's face. It looked... right?  
  
A yawn caught him by surprise and he watched his breath freeze in the air. Oh, yeah. It was cold. That would probably explain a lot. He pulled the covers up closer to all 3 of them, curling back up to sleep.  
  
In the morning, when they all woke up and after the inevitable fight, he'd start a fire and they could warm up the cabin, get dressed and get back on their way.  
  
Kagome murmured something unintelligible in her sleep, cradling him closer to her. Inu-yasha answered back, just as un-understandable. Shippou snorted. How the heck had he mistaken these 2 for his parents? They were dead. But still, Kagome and Inu-yasha took care of him, even when no one else would have. In their own strange way, they were his family now...  
  
The rest of his thoughts faded from his grasp as he to, drifted off to sleep.  
  
Fin.  
  
'Okkaa' and 'Otou' are Shippou's slangy variations for 'mother' and 'father'. Shippou uses it in volume #6, just before they meet Miroku. Thanks to Chris Rijk, who did the translations. (http://www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha/) 


	2. Second response. Shippou and Myouga.

Second Response to the Blanket Challenge  
  
Shippou poked his nose out of the relative safety of the blanket and watched his breath mist up in the darkness. It was cold.  
  
He felt some movement on his tail and glanced down. Myouga wiggled his way out of the mess of fur to peek his head out as well. "They still at it?" He asked tiredly.  
  
Shippou looked over at the 2 larger members of their group, standing in the middle of the room. Kagome and Inuyasha were shouting at each other, their breath misting up like little speech balloons as they yelled. "Yep." He sighed.  
  
"I suppose that's one way to keep warm." Myouga mused. "Well, good night Shippou-chan." With that, the Grandfather Flea crawled back into Shippou's thick tail and went to sleep.  
  
"Good night." Shippou pulled the blanket over his head and curled back up to sleep. Didn't they ever get tired of arguing?  
  
Fin.  
  
Short, ne? 


	3. Third response. Shippou, Kaede-baba and ...

Blanket Scenario Response #3. Shippou, Kaede-baba and Inuyasha.  
  
He opened an eye a slit and glanced at the shivering figure under the lone blanket. He exhaled slowly, the cold air freezing his breath and momentarily blocking his view with white mist.   
  
Kaede-baba would not survive the night.   
  
A part of him cursed the oni that had attacked the village while they had been away searching for the shards. The resulting fight had started a fire that had destroyed nearly all of the old priestess blankets, save the one that she was huddled under now. Fortunately, it had left the building still standing, only a few repairs needed to bring it back to normal. Kagome had gone back to her side of the well, and would be back in the morning with more blankets and food.   
  
That would not help tonight, however.   
  
Inuyasha nudged the sleeping kitsune that was resting on his knee. "Hn?" Shippou opened a bleary eye at him and yawned.   
  
"Go sleep with the old hag." He growled, shutting his eyes to feign sleep. "I'm tired of listening to her bones rattle."   
  
Shippou let out another yawn as he crawled out of Inuyasha's lap and staggered over to the old lady without complaint. He plopped down next to her, curled up and went back asleep.   
  
"Thank you." Lady Kaede whispered, well aware that he could hear her. He snorted contemptuously.   
  
"Your bones are keeping me awake." He growled, shifting his arms in the sleeves. He was part youkai. He'd survived worse cold than this.   
  
She didn't reply, but moved the kitsune to a more comfortable position. He knew she was smiling at him, that irritating small one that said she knew something he didn't.   
  
Once she stopped moving, he opened his eyes a bit wider, subtly glancing about the room. If only there was some way to make it warmer in here. Shippou would keep her a bit warmer, but she was still going to freeze to death tonight without some additional heat.   
  
There was a small fire going, but it was dying as well. There was nothing to feed it. All the firewood was soaked from sitting out in the snow after the fight.   
  
Inuyasha sighed. Kaede-baba wasn't exactly one of his most favourite of people, but he couldn't just let her die either. She had helped him, in her own strange way, on a few occasions. And Kagome would kill him if she died without him trying to save her.  
  
There was only one thing he could think of to help. And he just knew he'd never hear the end of it if the other found out...  
  
Inuyasha sighed and stood up.  
  
***Next morning***  
  
The sound of birds chirping made Inuyasha open an eye. Dawn. He twitched an ear in the direction of the people lying next to him under the blanket. Both Shippou and Kaede's breathing were deep and even. They were fine.   
  
Good.  
  
He rose and picked up his cloak from where it had been laying over the other two. They'd wake up soon enough. In the mean time, he had other things to do, like fetch Kagome so the night didn't repeat it's self.  
  
After all, he had a reputation to maintain. One that did not include keeping old grandmothers warm through the night.  
  
Right?  
  
Fin. 


	4. Fourth response. The Villains.

"It-t-t's COLD!" Kagome exclaimed, her teeth chattering as she hugged herself. Winter was rapidly becoming one of her least favourite seasons she thought sourly, her foot sinking past her ankle as she stepped forward.   
  
Inuyasha grunted impassively, apparently impervious to the frigid air as he broke the trail infront of her. Shippou, on the other hand, looked about as blue as his eyes, the kit was so cold. He hung stubbornly to Inuyasha's shoulder, trying to burrow under his mane of hair as he shivered.   
  
"I think I see a cabin up ahead." Inuyasha commented, his breath freezing as he spoke. "We should be able to stop and warm up there."   
  
"Thank goodness." She sighed. They picked up the pace a little bit. Soon, she was able to spot the cabin, mostly obscured by the trees. It was small, but hopefully warmer than outside.   
  
Within minutes, they were at the door. Inuyasha didn't even bother to knock, just opened it. Kagome stepped forward, expecting him to enter, only to run into his back. She back pedaled a bit as he then carefully shut the door closed again. "We will find someplace else to warm up." He stated firmly, turning to walk away. Shippou, on his shoulder, nodded empathly.   
  
"Huh?" Curious, Kagome opened the door a crack and peeked in. Inside, she could make out the dim forms of people. Many people. She blinked, eyes adjusting a bit.   
  
The dim forms snapped into focus and she gasped. Naraku, Kikyo, someone that kinda looked like Yuri of the Hair, several ugly onis, an orgress or two, Kouga with a few wolf men and some Gokuraku-Chou (on separate sides of the room) Sesshou-maru with Jaken and a little girl wrapped up in his tail, and a couple of really ugly minor youkai and some ghosts all sat, stood or floated around the small one room cabin.   
  
And fluttering in the air were scraps and treads of some sort of grey fabric. The remains of a blanket?  
  
"In or out, but shut the yiffin' door." A grumpy voice barked from the inside.   
  
"Ano... Right. Gomen." She said hesitantly, backing up a step.  
  
"Kagome!" A bright and cheerful voice called from the inside. "Finally gave up on the half mutt, didja?" Kouga asked.  
  
Kagome quickly shut the door to discourage any fights and ran to catch up with Inuyasha and Shippou. "We can find someplace else to warm up." She quickly agreed, following him once more. 


	5. Fifth response. Rivals.

One small cabin.  
  
One very large, cold blizzard.  
  
One small blanket.  
  
No fires.  
  
2 rivals.  
  
They stared at each other from oppisite sides of the room, both determined not to be the first to back down.  
  
They were also both equally determined not to discrace themselves to their Lords by sharing the blanket.  
  
"I'll squish you." Jaken hissed.  
  
"I'll bite you." retorted Myouga.  
  
It was going to be a loooong night. 


	6. Voices response. Hojo.

We are writing this story for a number of reasons.   
1. The voices were felt they were issued a challenge with Hojo. They just got their wires crossed.  
2. We had just finished reading a blanket challenge.  
3. The voices wanted to have the characters as their puppets for a change. BWhahahaha!!! Dance, Puppets, DANCE!!!!  
4. I have no clue, the voices are fractured and having a party up there... Wheee!!!  
  
The Narrator (voices wave) cleared his/her throat. "All right! Every one gather around, it's time for another Blanket Challenge story!"  
  
The Inuyasha cast grumbles, getting up from their various tasks and gather around the omnipotent (for at least this fic) being.   
  
Shippou raises his hand. "I'm not in this one, am I?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Darn it." The kitsune cursed. The rest of the cast snickers good naturally as he sat down.   
  
"All right, in this one, we got Kagome and Inuyasha as usual-." The Narrator instructs, reading off a list the voices so generously provided.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome exchange looks and sweatdrop.  
  
"-and we have a new one in this one. Hojo, you're in."  
  
Hojo gasps in shock. "WHAT?!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Everyone else echoed, just a heartbeat after. "HIM?!"  
  
Narrator shrugs. "That's the plan. Inuyasha, Kagome, you know the drill. Cabin, one blanket, any exposure and you'll freeze to death. We're skipping the preliminaries and going right into it."  
  
"In other words, there's no plot." Inuyasha deadpans.  
  
"And this varies how?" Shippou inquired, grinning.   
  
*Bop!* Inuyasha nailed him on top of the head. They looked at each other for a moment, then Inuyasha nailed him a couple more times for good measure. *Bop!* *Bop!* *Bop!* *Bop!*  
  
"All right, that's enough." The Narrator snapped. "Places you three, everyone else, go take a break."  
  
"Good." Sesshou-maru flipped some of his hair over his shoulder as he walked off. "This'll give me a chance to get my hair done."  
  
Inuyasha muttered a couple of comments about getting some other things done under his breath.  
  
"I'd be quiet if I were you." The Narrator sing-sang, waving a no-no finger at him. "He's got more shrines on the internet than you do."  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha turned to demand an explanation, only to have to dodge falling scenery as the scene changed into the much used snow laden lone cabin in the woods with only one blanket.   
  
The dog boy cursed, sulking as Hojo looked around in amazement. "So, what do we do?" He asked.   
  
"That's right, it's your first time in one of these, isn't it?" Kagome commented, picking up the dusty old blanket. She hit it, sending clouds of dust into the air. She sneezed.  
  
"Bless you." The Narrator commented from off stage. "Kagome gets the blanket, there's only room enough for two people under it, not all three of you."  
  
Inuyasha glared up at the Narrator, even though he couldn't see him/her. "This isn't a yaoi story, is it?" He demanded.  
  
The Narrator snickered evilly. "It could be."  
  
Inuyasha paled to almost to the same colour as his hair as Kagome unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her.  
  
"So, basically, I have to choose which boy I like better?" She mused. "Inuyasha or Hojo?"  
  
"Yep." Was the ominous answer.  
  
"Bummer."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, turning his back on them. "I could care less."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm sure."  
  
"What? Like I would care whether or not you like Ho-ho here!" He snapped. "He's just some stupid human!"  
  
"Sit." Kagome said calmly, sitting down on the floor. She ignored the sound of impact he made on the floor.  
  
"#!&%*#(!*#&!@*#)#!" Inuyasha cursed, his voice muffled by the cold floor.   
  
"Is he... always like this?" Hojo ventured, taking a seat a few feet away from Kagome.  
  
"Most of the time." She agreed, re-arranging the blanket.   
  
"And this is who you hang out with when you're sick?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"!@#%(U#%*(!" Was Inuyasha's response as Kagome sat there silently, pondering the question. He had a point.  
  
"He's good with a sword." She mused out loud.  
  
"Why would you need someone with a sword if you're sick?" Hojo questioned.  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at him in surprise.  
  
The Narrator snickered.  
  
Kagome decided to change the subject as Inuyasha dragged himself off the floor and into a proper sitting position. "So, uh, what colour IS your hair, Hojo?" She asked.  
  
Hojo scratched the back of his head. "Um, I'm not sure really. Mirrors aren't real helpful when it comes to colour in a black and white manga."  
  
Kagome nodded. He had a point.   
  
"Maybe it's pink, it's about the same colour as your friends clothes." Hojo added.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "It's not pink. It's RED."  
  
Hojo blinked. "Oh. My apologies." There was a moment of semi-embarrassed silence. "So, what colour is your hair." Hojo finally asked Inuyasha.   
  
He snorted contemptuously. "White."  
  
"Oh. What colour was it originally?" The human asked innocently. White was not a colour normally found in nature.  
  
Inuyasha choked, turning many fun and amusing shades of red because The Narrator LIKES it when Inuyasha turns many fun and amusing shades of red.  
  
"Hmm..." Kagome tried to look thoughtful while hiding a giggle behind a hand. "Maybe we should dye it red, to match your cloak."  
  
That said, Inuyasha then turned many more different and interesting shades of crimson.  
  
"That's it."   
  
*BOOM!*  
  
Inuyasha picked up the hapless mortal and tossed him out of the door right into the snow. He slammed the door shut and turned to Kagome. "You like me better!"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "I never said otherwise."  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha deflated slightly.  
  
Kagome giggled. "C'mon. It's getting cold." She held part of the blanket open for him. "But no touching."  
  
"Bah." He sat down next to her, pulling the blanket over him as well. "As if I would."  
  
Meanwhile outside, Ryoko was looking for Tenchi in the Ryo-oh-ki and accidentally mistook Hojo for Tenchi do to the mix up over hair colour. She teleported him on board and dragged him to where she lives. There Hojo was infected with Tenchi's curse of many women being in love and fighting over him.   
  
And writer gave a sigh of relief as the voices laughed, doing a merrily little jig with the two deamon sisters as they finished the fic.  
  
And it was strange.  
  
Fin. 


	7. Seventh response. Kouga and Kagura.

Blanket Scenario #7  
Kouga and Kagura   
  
"Gimme the blanket!"  
  
"Yiff off!"  
  
Kouga and Kagura had somehow been separated from their perspective groups. At night. In winter, for some reason.  
  
"I could say the same for you!"  
  
Which, of course, meant that it was Blanket Scenario time.  
  
"You couldn't pay me enough."  
  
The 2 of them were stuck in a cabin. Overnight. Reeaaaly cold weather.  
  
"Oooh, you little..."  
  
One blanket.  
  
"Nothing little about me, 'Sweetheart'."  
  
Currently in danger of being torn in half by the 2 current occupants of said cabin as they played tug-of-war with it to see who got it.  
  
"Ha! Now I KNOW you're lieing!!!"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
*Riiippppp*  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
"Look what you did!"  
  
There it goes...  
  
"What I did?!"  
  
"Let go!"  
  
Fortunately, one of them has a plan. An Evil plan.  
  
"You know... I just realised you really are cute when you pout like that."  
  
"Mwah?"  
  
And to the victor goes the spoils.  
  
"Mmmmm... Warm...."  
  
As the loser spends the rest of the night in stunned shock wondering if they heard that right.  
  
*snicker*  
  
Fin. 


End file.
